


Love Is A Bitch

by OPOfficeWife



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPOfficeWife/pseuds/OPOfficeWife
Summary: I wanted to write shower sex for Who's Who and ended up here
Relationships: Who's-Who (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to write 8000 words! Let's go for 10000 the next time!

Just last week the crew was docking on a beautiful summer island. Your captain was happy and the crew was partying like it was the end of the world. All of you knew that it would be impossible to find the last island, but your captain and yourself still loved the ocean, so both of you decided to take on adventuring and exploring islands. As the vice captain and navigator you were considered a valuable piece, without your knowledge of the currents they would all be dead, your captain and crew trusted you, they knew how skilled you were as well and whenever they had a problem they would come to you.  
You were all a small crew, less than fifty people, so how in the heavens and earth did you manage to invoke a Yonko’s wrath?  
It didn't even take much to defeat everyone, much less when they send a freaking mammoth.  
The last thing you remember is being on a huge ship and seeing the new island already disappearing in the distance, engulfed in flames. You close your eyes and fall asleep to the rocking of the ship in the waves.  
When you come to your senses everything feels cold, you open your eyes and notice your in a cave of sorts, your head hurts and as you go to feel if there's any injuries you notice the shackles on your wrists. You then look around and realize some of your crew were still there, but your captain and the rest were not. You try to remain optimistic while reuniting with the rest of your people.  
“Where are we?” You lazily inquire.  
They look at you with a relieved look that can only be interpreted as ‘thank god you're not dead’. “I heard from someone that we are in Udon” someone answers your questions after five minutes.  
“Udon? I’ve never learned about that island...” You think outloud.  
“The region is Udon… The island we're on is Wano” someone clarifies you.  
“Wano? As in the samurai country? How did we end up here?” You ask, baffled, everyone knew Wano was an excluded country and the only ones who dared to enter most likely had a death wish.  
Someone else was going to answer your question but someone shouted from outside  
“QUEEN-SAMA IS HERE!”  
You try peering through the bars to try and identify with the unknown but to your avail you barely could see thanks to the sun. You turn to your comrades to question them but they were trying to hide themselves in the shadows. You were about to ask what the hell is happening when a deep voice interrupts your train of thought. “Bring them out, all of them”. Then all you can hear are footsteps and the jiggling of keys and you swear that the sweating of your crewmates is as audible as everything else.  
Everyone in the cave was grabbed out and taken to the front of a large man that was smoking a cigar and had a scorpion tail like hair.  
“Where is my captain?! And the rest of my crew?!” You speak before anyone else, their safety is more important than anything.  
“Look, the princess woke up and is grumpy!” He laughed and all the men in BDSM gear around your crew started laughing as well.  
You were fuming so you made the angriest face you could even though you were well aware that there was nothing you could do, you weren't a fighter and there was no way you could take on this stranger head on.  
“Don't pout, they're still on that island that Jack found you all” the man told you and you perked at that “they're dead, but they're there” the man finished. You were in shock there's no way your captain could be dead! Stubbornly you get up and run for the man while shouting “DON’T LIE TO ME!”  
“She’s feisty” the man laughed while clocking a gun “grab her” he ordered.  
The men grabbed you and pinned you to your knees. You look at the man ready to do whatever it takes to get out of this mess but he calmly points a gun at you and asks so;  
“What are you useful for, I can kill you right now and you wouldn't be missed”  
Hearing that you just smiled and closed your eyes “If half of my crew and my captain are dead, then do it”.  
“Very well,” the man said with a dark tone.  
“Wait! She’s a navigator!” You open your eyes and look back, the man that informed you that this is Wano spoke up, clearly nervous.  
“Navigator you say...I think some of the Tobi Roppo need navigators.” The scorpion hair like man says as he puts away his gun “Very well, you gifters, take her to Onigashima, if nobody wants her, kill her.”  
“Want me? Like I'm an object” you spat and bared your teeth out.  
“While you're in Wano, your lucky to be considered an object” the man tries to put you in your place “Like I was saying” he turns to the men that he was ordering before “If nobody wants her, kill her, she's of no use here” the men complied and got ready to take you away as they were taking you away you looked back at your crew and the man that open his mouth got up again and said “I'm sorry! I couldn't let them kill you!” and the other ones quickly agreed and you finally realized, if your captain is really dead, that means you're the captain now, and they need you now more than ever.  
You give them a nod and a determined look “I'll return and get you to sea! Even if I die doing so!” The men cheer and chant as the man once again speaks up “Please return alive! Captain!” And you smile at him then you let the so called gifters take you away.  
You arrive at a huge boat, bigger than anything you've seen, you were sure that you have seen islands the size of this thing. They take you aboard and they all go to their respective positions and jobs leaving you alone. You were sure you could jump ship and escape without anyone noticing so you start to go to the edge until someone speaks up.  
“If you want to loose your hands and die of blood loss go ahead and escape” you look to your right and what you see makes you yelp, a woman that had crab pincers instead of hands you were so scared you almost accidentally fall of the ship but someone that had an elephant trunk, and only the trunk, come out of his stomach grabbed you and you screamed at that and walk backwards into another person.  
“Are you alright?” She asks but where there should be legs are monkey arms and hands and at that point you just run away to a cabin too scared to acknowledge what happened back there. You find some clothes and decide to change since the ones you were wearing are a little bit torned up and reeking of smoke. You look for clothes that should fit you and find a pair of leather pants, knee high leather boots that are easy to put on since there are no handcuffs on your ankles but you're sure you need help with the top so you peek out of the cabin and see the monkey armed legged girl and psst her to you.  
“Can you help me change clothes? It's the least you can do.” You try bargaining.  
“Of course, from girl to girl” she says with a smile on her face as she takes a pair of keys and unlocks one of the cuffs as you are about to take your clothes she takes out a gun and points at you still smiling “make it quick, I don't have all day”.  
´That's out of the question now´you think as you proceed to change into a corset that ties at the front and stops at the mid rift, also leather material and you roll your eyes. You are almost done when you spot a dry, dark brown fur jacket that you drape over your shoulders with a determined look and finally give your wrists to the woman that puts away the gun and puts the cuff on the other wrist again as you look to the ground. She goes away without saying anything else and you wait some minutes until you race to change into another cabin.  
After some time passing by you start to hear thunders and someone on docked was giving orders but that's all you could hear, you didn't want to move, just hoping this nightmare would end soon but as you are starting to fall asleep someone finds you and drags you out.  
“King-sama! I found her!” Someone with a tiger head said and a shiver went up your spine. Finally on deck you see a huge leather clad man with wings and fire on his neck crossing his arms and you were sure he was impatient.  
“I can now see why Queen said to kill her if nobody needs a navigator, she seems useless.” He uncross his arms, turns and walks out of the ship. 'Tiger Head’ shoves your shoulder “move it” you try giving him the dirtiest look you can “that won’t work on me” he hisses.  
You disembark and finally notice the huge skull dome and you have to stop and wonder if it's really the right thing to do. You try to muster all the courage you can to face the unknown, your crewmates' lives could only survive if you did this.  
“Hurry up, I don’t have time for this kind of crap!” The winged man says and you go up the stairs.

“Dammit, why the hell does Kaido summon us at the worst times?” A woman with a masked mouth says.  
“Sis stop it!” A purple haired individual speaks quietly  
“Why can’t you respect Kaido, he’s our commander in chief after all, do you want to get beaten down?” Someone with razor sharp teeth explains.  
“I'll have to agree with the brat, it really is the worst timing” This one says while lighting a cigar.  
“What could Kaido-san possibly want from all of us now” A giant woman pouts.  
“Do you really think it was Kaido who called us here?” Another leathered individual speaks.  
All five people look at him.  
“He’s right, you know” they all hear along with footsteps.  
“King..” The smoking indivual says as he looks ready to commit murder.  
“You again?!” The masked woman asks crearly angry “What makes you think we will help you?!”  
The leather man sighs “from what i know, i'm actually the one helping you, if you shitty brats stopped to listen for one damn second!” he yells clearly impatiently.  
“And what makes you think that?” The sharp teeth man said as he leaned back and chuckled.  
“Aren't all of you missing navigators?” The man with fire on his back states.  
Silence  
“And? Are you really going to help us with that?” The masked woman continues to speak  
“Not me” he says as he makes away and gestures for the gifters to bring you to the room “her”.  
Silence  
“Her? She’s so lanky!” Ulti remarks  
“I could put her in my brothel,” Black Maria says with a pensive look.  
“No, thanks” all the men collectively say.  
“See? I'm of no use here, take me back!” You say to the one you assume is named King.  
He turns to look at you “I don't think so, from what I remember, if they don't need you, you are to be killed” he gives you the scariest look, with only his eyes on sight, it's all it takes for you to be shaking.  
“Kill her?” Who’s Who speaks up and his voice snaps you of the immense fear that King’s stare put you through “wasn't Jack the one that ran into them? If they're of no use just let them go”  
“Aww did the kitty cat develop feelings?” Sasaki says in a mocking voice.  
“You should know your place weakling” he gets up and everyone around the two backs away.  
“Stay back” King gestures to you, you're about to ask why when the red helmet individual starts to grow bigger and before you know it you see a gigantic sabertooth then you look at the green haired man who just rolls his eyes and also transforms into a triceratops. You are so in shock that you fall on your butt and are too scared to move.  
“If they didnt come for Kaido, why kill these small ants?” The tiger roars.  
“That’s more reason to kill them, they're insignificant” the triceratops lowers his head ready for a clash but the tiger just hisses and warns him “Stay back!” He turns to leave and says to King “I'll take her” he says as he grabs you like a kitten by the clothing on your back.  
“Ah! You can put me down, I can walk just fine” you say a little scared.  
“Shut up, is that way to thank someone for saving your life?” he simply says.  
“Ah! Many thanks! You didn't have to, really” you say.  
Silence  
“I'm doing this because I need a navigator, if you didn't notice.”

When you arrive at what seems a cat paradise, by all the decorations, he places you down and returns to his human form, when you look back at him he's shirtless and you advert your eyes blushing.  
“Oi” he starts and you look at him.  
“Come here” he says while taking his claws out, you jump at the motion but he insists so you go to him.  
He grabs you wrists and your heart jumps “now...about these cuffs..”  
“Maybe you should ask for a key, I would rather keep my hands, thank you very much” you say nervously.  
“It’s fine, that's just a rumour to scare everyone plus i've done this plenty of times”  
You relax at his touch “Is that so” you sigh with your heart rested.  
“Nah” he says while smirking and starting to work on the handcuffs.  
“Wait, no to which o-” you panic even more but he manages to take the cuffs and throws them far away as they explode. You drop to your knees crying “they really explode?! I was almost going to lose my hands!” You can hardly form sentences with how much is going through your mind.  
“But have you considered..” He says again “you didn't lose them” and those words make you freeze.  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR KEYS!” You lose your patience even more.  
“Relax” he says again and you just have to punch him but he easily catched your fist.  
“I can see you're not a fighter, so let's not go there” you pout at the words.  
“Come, I'll introduce you to the crew” the tanned man said as he transformed into a tiger again and climbed to a huge bed with a ´cat` sign over it.  
“Come up here” he says to you.  
“How?” You question him.  
“Climb” he vaguely says while laying down.  
“Do you have any idea how little that narrows it down?” You say as you look for some stairs or something tall, but climbable for your size. You look in the direction of a cage of animals of sort and try your best to at least climb that and worry about the rest later. As you manage to surprisingly climb to the top of one of the smaller cages you look around you to find another perch when you hear a sigh from behind you.  
“So annoying” he says tiredly as he lowers himself from his platform and grabs you again like a kitten and brings you up to the platform as you yelp in surprise. As he puts you down you seem to realize your fear of heights and proceed to grab the big cat's neck. He seems to not notice and just lazily roars, seeming to call his crew and not long they all appear in front of both of you.  
“What is it captain?” A girl with a ponytail and a similar mask like that of the man besides you but with cat ears instead of horns says as she appears next to you magically.  
“She's going to be our navigator, introduce her around” he says while yawning and turning his back to the crowd.  
“Very well, come this way” the girl says to you and gestures to follow her and you do as she says. But before climbing down you stop and look back to the man who's most likely sleeping.  
“Thank you, for everything” you smile and continue to follow the girl.  
Once you're on the ground you look back to see if he's moved at all but that must be his nature to sleep all day. The girl and the rest of the crew take you to another room and introduce themselves. You were quite overwhelmed by the amount of new people and animals around you and began to feel anxious. The girl notices it and takes you to what you assume is your room, you thak her and she says if you need her to just call her. The sleepiness begins to attack your eyes and body and you pay no attention to the room and just head straight to the bed and collapse.

When you wake up again you try pushing the dizziness aside and get up, you walk to the window and notice it's even darker than the early afternoon, it must be night you conclude. Your stomach growls and you walk out of the room to try to find the ponytailed girl so that she can point you to the kitchen.  
You walk back to the cat cafe and notice no one was there compared to earlier when it was fully packed. You look to the bed where you were a couple of hours ago but notice not even the man named ‘Who's Who’ is there anymore. You walk further to try to find someone but when the search is futile you beginning to walk back to your room.  
In the long hallway you see a familiar tall man with a long mane, the dark not allowing you to see anything more.  
“Um..excuse me..” you say, fearful of the familiar yet strange shape. The person seems to jump and put on a horned helmet and before you knew it your brain clicked the pieces together.  
“What are you doing here at this hour?” He turns and comes closer to you allowing you to see him better and confirm who he really was.  
“I fell asleep after your crew took me to my room. I woke up now and was looking for one of the cat girls so that she could tell me where I could find something to eat.” you gesture with your hands cat ears on the top of your head. He looks at you for a second before gesturing for you to come with him. You do as he says and he takes you to a large tatami room as he called it.  
“Sit there” he gestured to the table at the center and in the time that it took you to sit down the pink haired man disappeared. You quickly look at every corner but it’s like he was never in the room but as you're looking behind you he appears again in front of you with a plate of food making you jump.  
“Why did you do that? It’s scary” you say as you calm your heart.  
“It's fun” he smiles as he puts food on the table making your stomach rumble again.  
“Looks like I got here on time” he says again and gestures for you to eat. You look better at what he got you and see beef and rice with some potatoes.  
“Beef? At this time of the night?” You frown.  
“Just eat” he sighs.  
‘Well, it is better than nothing’ you think and proceed to eat the meal.  
“So, what do they call you?” He asks while sitting down.  
“(L/N Y/N)” you reply while stuffing your face with food without putting too much thought into what he had asked.  
“I already know that….I meant a nickname” he clarifies.  
“Oh, I knew that, I was playing with you” you give him a side eye “mhmm theres only what my crew calls me, but its stupid” you laugh while looking at the plate of food.  
“What is it?” he smiles.  
“No really, it’s silly” you try shushing him.  
“You can trust me” his smile gets big enough to show you his small canines. Ever since laying eyes on him you in fact have a small voice in the back of your head encouraging you to trust him, there's something about him that makes you feel a little relaxed in the middle of the pandemonium that you've found yourself in.  
“100 waves, 100 waves (Y/N)” you finally break.  
“100 waves?” He looks pensivise and ready to laugh.  
“You said you wouldn't laugh!” you whine.  
“I never said I wouldn't laugh” he indeeds bursts out laughing “what does it mean?”  
You turn red with embarrassment and pout “it means that no matter the sea, i'll be able to navigate and tame it.”  
He chuckles “that's actually pretty cute”  
“I don't want to hear that from a pirate” you pout more.  
“Oh are you going to become hostile now?” He inclines in the chair and imitates your pout holding his laughter in, you just stick your tongue out and continue focusing on the food that you don't want to admit is actually good and the room becomes silente.  
“You're not wanted by the government right? do you have a bounty?” he breaks the silence.  
You swallow the food and wave your hand “Not at all, we don’t break any laws.”  
“Is that so” he sits right and rests his chin on his hand making a pensive look.  
“So we could say that you're a good girl that's too innocent to do bad things.” he inclines towards you and gives you a shit eating grin and that makes you choke on your food.  
"I'm sorry, what?” You stare at him.  
“You heard me” he teases.  
“Oh, I ended up with a pervert, can I go to the triceratops crew then?” You tell him ,maybe teasing back, just maybe and you hear him growl.  
“You don’t want to go to that drunkards crew, you wouldn't last a day” he crosses his arms and looks away from you.  
“Is the kitty cat jealous?” You pout at him.  
“Why would I be jealous?” He says through great self control and gritted teeth.  
“I don't know, maybe i'll go and ask Sasaki, he should know, he seems so smart” you twirl a lock of hair and you're definitely teasing at this point, your not sure why or where you expect to end up with this but your not stopping now and your sure you hear his jaw clenching.  
“Or even King...I'm sure he knows all the dirt against you” you continue, of course after the way King was hostile to you, you wouldn't actually go to him, you just want to get on the nerves of ‘your captain’.  
“Go ahead and go talk to him, don’t blame me if you end up not walking for a week.” you can see that he's visibly tense.  
“A week?” It wasn't the point but that made you wonder what that man can do. But as you are caught in the middle of fantasizing about the winged masked man the horned cat man in front of you is getting up, snapping you back to reality, clearly he's had enough. You're about to call out to him when he goes to your side of the table and pins your back, unabling you from getting up.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” You blush tremendously, Who's Who arms cage you , you can feel his breath on your neck and the heat radiating from his body.  
“What does it look like to you?” He whispers, what have you gotten yourself in, you think for the hundredth time this day. He removes one of his hands from the table and brushes it up to your neck, moving your hair to the side, he puts his hand on the front of your neck and then proceeds to kiss where he deprivaded your neck from the protection of your hair, his soft but juicy lips make you shiver to the gesture your extremely embarrassed, what do you do? Should you turn around? Stay where you are? Your mind is clouded with your thoughts and so you freeze, unsure of what to do.  
“How long have you not showered?” He really tries his best to sound seductive whispering that to your ear but he just sounds like an asshole, completely breaking the immersion you just had.  
“What the fuck, man” you sigh.  
“Oh? Is the maiden capable of swearing?” and you can tell he's making that shit eating grin against your skin again.  
“I am going to punch you” you knock your head against his chin making him step back, you get up and turn to him.  
“Seems like the kitten has some fight in her,” he purrs while coming to you, grabbing your thighs and sitting you on the table while caging you all over again, just in a different position.  
“You don't have to be rude” you stick your tongue out to him.  
“Well what do you want me to say? You smell like ash, dirt and sweat,” he tells you  
“I'm sorry I didn't have time for a bath I was kinda busy getting my ass beaten by a mammoth, being kidnapped, brought to a forein land, staying in a jail cell unconscious for a week, then getting forcibly on a ship and brought again here and being handed over like some object to a giant saber tooth tiger.” You huff in annoyance.  
“You do make a compelling point” Who’s Who says while rubbing his chin “mhmm, let's fix that” he grins.  
“What do you mean?” But he pretends not to hear, grabs your thighs and picks you up again, afraid of falling over you grab his toned shoulders and wrap your legs on his torso.  
“I won't let you fall, you can relax” he says while walking towards another division and you just side eye him. While walking towards the unknown destiny you took notice of his huge house, it had minimalistic decorations, open areas, everything was soft earthy tones with some vines climbing on some of beams, the forest paintings here and there beautifully capturing the wild jungles of the summer islands you've been to, you're sure some of these were painted in the islands you've previously been , when you pass towards the windows you see the dimly lit night garden making you gasp, it truly looks like a rainforest out there, it's full of climbing ivy on the outside beams, some small scale trees, bushes, plants and even a pond. When your actually are starting to wonder where and how far he's taking you he stops and proceeds to grab you with only an arm as easily as using two arms and you can hear your heart beating faster at the clear demonstration of strength, with the other arm that is now free he opens the door that was trapping a wave of fog making you uncomfortable, you were already hot, with this heat it only makes it worse. You try squinting to see where he's taken you while Who’s Who walks in and closes the door behind the both of you. After getting used to the foggy room you can tell this is a private bathroom and you raise an eyebrow to him.  
“I really can’t stand that smell, it’s the cat nose” he confesses and you guessed it, he gives another shit eating grin while taking strides forward and starting to emerge in the water.  
“Excuses, excuses..” you huff and turn your head away from him.  
“What was that?” and he dropped you to the water and you shierk.  
“Asshole!” You say as you rise from the water and he laughs and shrugs his shoulders like he's saying oops.  
“Are you always like this?” You ask as you enjoy the warm water on your skin, feeling all the worries dissipating, you take a look around and not surprisingly the bath house also has the running jungle theme, full of plants that most likely enjoy the warmth more than you, that's for sure.  
“Only to girls that spark my interest”, he also submerges himself and goes to you grabbing your torso.  
“You should really change your strategy” you profess but grabs his shoulder nonetheless.  
“But it's working is it not?” He starts kissing your neck all over again while you incline it, giving him the remark to continue, making you bite your lip and give a faint smile.  
“I wouldn't go that far” he rises and looks at you confused and you play innocent. He proceeds to grab you chin and kiss you, finally you think, and you kiss back softly while hugging his neck closer subtly telling him you want more, he pulls your hips closer to him and you bring your legs to his torso again as you feel his free hand running up your thigh and itching slowly but surely to your rear and it makes your spine shiver in anticipation. You continue kissing the muscular man while barely taking breaths in between with so much excitement on the silent promises that his touch gives, intoxicating you with his kiss you whine wanting to feel him more, closer and you can know that he’s also feeling the same by the way his manhood is starting to poke your thigh. You break the kiss and tug on his jacket, he gets the note and releases his hold on while you do the honors of stripping him, you've seen his muscled chest a couple of hours ago, but now you get the VIP treatment of touching it and admiring it closer.  
“Hey now, I can't be only one naked here” he chuckles as he undoes the ties to your corset.  
“Like it's a big deal for you to have your jacket off” you roll your eyes but don't complain from the action. After some complications your corset finally comes off and you release a breath of relief, you probably shouldn't have slept wearing it but what's done is done, Who’s Who grabs your breasts and plays with them for a while, rubbing and kneading the perky pink buttons having you moan and whine.  
“You're such a big tease…” you say though breathless moans.  
“Like you don't like it” he finally releases the nub and kisses you again and you accept him graciously, he moves both of his hands to your ass and gives them a squeeze before rubbing himself on you making sure you know exactly how hard every inch of him is which has you whining and he takes the chance to start using his tongue and you do the same as you both battle for dominance, it’s sloppy, wet and messy but it somehow makes the hunger below your stomach grow even more. You disentangle your legs making Who’s Who break the kiss wondering what your next move will be as you slide your hands from his chest to his abbs and arriving at their destination, his belt buckle, you try to undo it but your stopped by Who’s Who.  
“Let me, there’s a trick to it” he removes your exciting hands from his pants and you take the chance to swim away from him giggling, when he finally manages to unbuckle his pants he looks for you in the foggy room.  
“Are you gonna chicken out now?” And you giggle from behind him, he turns and you swim away again, he chases you and manages to grab you, bringing you closer to you and you kiss him again as you hug his neck and he hugs your torso.  
“Are you really an adult? You behave like a child” he chuckles breaking the kiss.  
“Can’t I have fun as an adult?” you kiss him again and you entangle your hands on his pink fluffy hair. And now it was Who’s Who that was running his hands from your back, to your hips to your pants and started taking them off.  
“Now I should walk away to give you a taste of your own medicine,” he whispers as he leaves butterfly kisses from your ear to your neck.  
“No!” You giggle as you bring your now bare legs to his torso once again and knock your forehead to his. He brings you closer to the edge of the bath and takes your panties off and that made you stop giggling and look into his eyes, admiring, getting lost in them, allowing him to take control over you, he removes one of his hands from your bum and starts rubbing your inner thigh also looking into your eyes for permission and you nod. So he brings one digit inside of you making you blush from nervousness.  
“Tell me if I ever hurt you” he says and you breath out an “okay” with yourself warned he starts working his digit in and out and curling making you gasp. Thinking you can handle a second one, he introduces the following finger and can now start stretching you better, scissoring, bringing in and out of your wet pussy and curling them. It didn't take much for him to find your sweet spot making you throw your head back gasping and grabbing his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks. He smirks and starts working that spot until it drives you insane and craving for more, so he introduces another just for safety. He continues massacring your soft spot until you almost cum.  
“Who’s Who..I’m-...I’m” you try saying through breathless moans and whines and you move from grabbing his shoulders to his back, bringing him closer.  
“I know kitten, I know” he whispers to your ear biting your earlobe making you shiver but as you feel your orgasm inch closer he removes his fingers making you gasp in surprise. You look at the audacious man who is enjoying the view a little too much and you jab your ankle to his kidney area.  
“Stop being a tease!” You hiss, still breathless and with shaking legs.  
“Then don't complain after,” he plants a kiss on your nose and you frown. He releases his dick from it’s constraints and you look down amazed.  
“Your staring,” he chuckles as he brushes your hair out of your face.  
“Am not!” You reaffirm blushing a great deal wondering how he walks around with such a thing on his pants all the time. He chuckles as he kisses you again, distracting your mind of your fate. You bring your hands to his soft wet hair and grab it, he takes the queue to insert himself in your entrance. You take a big breath and nod.  
“Remember to tell me if I ever hurt you.” he tells you with great self control to not ram himself right away.  
“I got it already” you huff in annoyance. He starts to push himself in and you can feel your tight walls spreading and accommodating his girth. When he stops he looks at you to make sure you can handle it. The pressure you feel between your legs is so much a tear escapes your eye, he gives you a concerned look.  
“It’s fine, it’s just a lot, I’ll get used to it,” you say with almost no breath.  
“Are you sure?” He says with the same breathless tone and you nod, moving your hips signaling the pain is already gone, most of it anyway. He starts to move carefully, bringing you closer to him and you grab his back for support. you feel him speeding up a bit at a time, you throw your head back and he starts giving you butterfly kisses on your neck, then down to your collarbone, biting and nipping from time to time, then up your neck again and he bites your earlobe with a little more force making you gasp, he takes the opportunity and kisses you again, you let him in greetfully and he picks up speed making you moan.  
“Fuck..” he hisses and starts thrusting harder to hear your moans and pleas. You start marking his back with scratches and crescent moon shapes while your back is also getting marks on the edge of the bath but you try your best to ignore it and think only of the pleasure that the man in front of you is providing, you roll your hips trying to match his gruesomely pleasuring pace as you seek your own relief after he deprived you of it.  
“Shit..” he kisses your cheek “you feel so good” he kisses your nose “so tight” he kisses your other cheek “you're driving me crazy with your moans..” he kisses you in the lips.  
You break the kiss “oh? Not gonna be a jackass now that you're having your rocks off?” You give him a smile, he quirks an eyebrow and adjusts himself, thrusting in a new deeper angle making you moan even harder, he finally found your sweet spot and started pounding there making you mewl and no longer capable of making retorts.  
“Looks like kitten doesn't have a sharp tongue when she gets her way” he purrs to your ear. You open your mouth to respond but he hits your soft spot again and you're just left with an open mouth and silence moans. You feel the knot in your belly forming once again and you grab Who’s Who with even more force you didn't even know you had, you suspect he’s also reaching his own climax feeling his thrusts starting to get more sloppy and his hands grabbing with such force on your thighs your sure it will leave a mark tomorrow.  
"Da..daddy...I’m-” you try telling him.  
“I know baby, I know..” he drops a quick kiss on your lips. You finally get the release you've been waiting for and you clench his member still inside of you as you close your legs around his torso and you drop your head to his shoulders as you cry out in pleasure. Who’s Who soon follows after you and you feel his warmth spreading inside of you. As you ride out your orgasm you can feel your legs becoming numb and you drop your whole weight on the tattooed man body.  
“You okay?” He asks.  
“Mhmm” you say sleepy.  
“Come on, I think it's time to get out of here” he laughs and snakes one arm on your back and the other behind your knees and carries you out.  
“You don’t have to” you tell him, but still snuggle on his chest. He puts you on the ground when he gets out of the bath and hands you a towel as he wraps one on his hips and grabs another and dries his hair. You accept the fluffy towel and dry yourself out, you can feel his juices rolling down your thighs making you extremely embarrassed. Who’s Who grabs a toilet paper roll and hands it to you.  
“Thanks” you say shyly avoiding eye contact. You clean yourself up and throw the used paper in a trash can. You walk towards the bath and bend down to pick your clothes but you feel strong hands on your hips stopping you.  
“You don’t think we're done do you? He asks, smirking and flips you to face him and grabs you by your thighs and picks you up dropping you on his shoulders and you yelp.  
“Hey! You don’t have to carry me everywhere! I can walk!” you try punching his back to no avail.  
“Let me, and I'm sure after that you wouldn't be able to anyways” he says while he gives a slap on your ass, you try squirming out of his hold but it's no use, you dont need to see his face to know hes throwing you his stupid shit eating grin and you frown. He takes you out of the bathroom to another division. He brings you to a room of sorts from what you can tell, you can see a bed that looks extremely comfortable, your suspicions are met when he drops you on the bed and it is indeed as if not more comfortable than it looks. Who’s Who pins your arms with one hand and nestles himself in between your thighs. He takes his free hand and rises your chin to meet his eyes.  
“Now, what did you call me earlier?” He enquestions smirking down at you.  
“I can’t seem to recall” you advert your eyes, then an idea sparks into your mind. You remember when your subordinates taught you some self defense moves, just in case, so you try putting those techniques into test, you twist your arms out of his hold, snake your thighs around his hips, and now using your free arms, bring them to his muscled chest and use your entire body weight to switch your positions. It worked!  
“Gotta say, I didn't expect this” he says casually, half of your plan is done, now onto the next stage. You take his towel off and come face to face with his half hard member. You look him in the eyes and start pumping him, you can feel the blood making his cock harder.  
“Oh?” He says happily as he relaxes in the mountain of pillows. As you continue stroking him you start liking the tip and swallowing him and you feel your throat burning up and tears surging in your eyes, he really was big, you release a soft whine and you can feel him twitch involuntarily. You dig your hands on his hips as you start bobbing your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks, you can hear Who’s Who low growls and curses as he moves one of his hands to your head pushing down to take even more of him. You try, you really do, but you can’t take any more inside you, you could barely breath as you were, so you release one of the hands on his hips and bring it to his shaft and work it as you continue swallowing him as far as you can.  
“Fuck, you look so good swallowing me” he hisses between breaths. You open your eyes to look at him, you can feel your drool sliding down from your chin, and the tears on your rosy cheeks. You start using your tongue, sliding it across his dick, and that made him moan out loud. Your legs begin to shake again, just from the thought of him being inside of you again and a shiver climbs up your spine.  
“God fucking dammint…” you hear him curse. He removes his cock from your mouth making you whine and look at him. But he easily flips you over on all fours and begins to make quick work of your already soaking wet cunt. As soon as you feel his fingers you moan in relief.  
“Damn, you're already like this? If I had known sooner I wouldn't have let you suck me off” he purrs in your ear.  
“I wanted to” you moan as he curls his fingers already memorizing your sweet spot. Thanks to him already fucking you, he didnt have to spend too much time stretching you. He quickly puts his hands on your hips, stabilizing you,and you feel his throwing cock on your wet entrance and you push your ass against his dick.  
“Hurry up” you whine.  
“Fuck man, your one impatient kitten” he gritts while raming himself in one stroke, you grab the sheets and cry out, the angle torturing your insides and making you squeeze your legs.  
“Relax” he rubs soothing circles on your bum that's sticking out in the air. He starts thrusting slowly and you begin to get used to his size and the pressure between your thighs and you rock your hips to meet his.  
“Ah..Ah..D...Daddy!” You moan and Who’s Who freezes.  
“What was that kitten?” He grabs your neck and kisses it. You finally realize what you said. Twice now! And keep your mouth shut.  
“You're gonna behave now?” He drags his teeth over your neck sending chills to your spine.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you hide your blushing face and rock your hips to make him move again but he grabs it with his other free hand and stops you from moving.  
“I won’t continue until you tell me” he smirks down at you.  
“Fine,” you pout thinking that he's way to horny to stop now and it’s just lip service.  
“Fine,” he repeats your tone and begins to take his dick out of you.  
“Wait!” You yell at him, you actually didn't think he would just walk away.  
“Yes?” He does the most condescending tone you've ever heard.  
“I said…'' you take a big breath, saying these kinds of things is embarrassing, you don't even know how it escaped your lips “I called you.. Daddy..”  
“Now, was that too hard?” He purrs starting to move again making you gasp.  
“Screw you” you tell him and give him a stink eye, he frowns and he thrust a little bit deeper and harder. Pounding into you in a merciless rhythm filling the room with wet squishing sounds, your moans and mewls and Who’s Who’s grunts and low curses.  
“Daddy don’t stop!” You cry out.  
“That’s a good kitten” he sucks a hickey on your neck “don’t worry, daddy will make you feel good” he gives a slap on your ass and you moan. The hand that slapped you is now in your hip guiding your ass to meet his hips, marking you, the other one he dropped from your neck and grabbed your hand and you intertwine your fingers with, grabbing on to him for dear life. You can feel his thrusts becoming erratic and you can tell he’s close. Not feeling your orgams close, you take your hand that's free and start rubbing your clit making you arch your back in pleasure, and whining even more.  
“Please! Daddy!” You beg him for release and he complies, laying you on your side and hitting from a new pleasurable angle that makes your coil tighten even more. You finally get the release you've wanted making you throw your head back and scream out in pleasure, Who’s Who did not last much longer than you and hit one final time as deep as he could and bit your shoulder making you flinch but the pain wasn't enough to end your high. When Who’s Who crashes his huge boy on top of yours, that ends your high, snapping you into reality.  
“Get your..fat ass..off of me..” you say tiredly.  
“Hostile again? You should pick if you’re eitheir hostile or beggin me to fuck you” he chuckles as he rolls to the other side of the bed. You pout and sit up getting ready to leave.  
“Don’t go” he grabs your arm and tuggs you down to him and you crash your head with his muscled pecs.  
“Ow” you say as you rub your head “so…” but still snuggle closer to him to enjoy his body heat.  
“So what?” He says as he takes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his nightstand, puts one on his lips and cups his hand lighting it while he takes a drag of it.  
“Are we dating?” you mutter and look away to the wall and he snorts.  
“Hold your horses, no need to go that far” he says laughing.  
“Then what are we?” You ask again, not knowing what to do now that you've slept with a pirate.  
“I’m your captain, your my navigator” he replies simply, you know it’s true, but you don’t want to accept it, not after this much intimacy between the two.  
“And you’re gonna use me to your heart's content and discard me when you get bored?” You huff in annoyance.  
“Oi, that’s enough” you can tell he’s becoming annoyed.  
“Shit..” you sit up and comb your hair and rub your head “What did I do, I should have known better how men like you are” you can feel the tears of regret coming to your eyes but you push them back in.  
“You don’t know jack shit about me” he sits up and points the hand with the cigarette to you and you flinch away from him.  
“I should go..” you whisper looking away from you.  
“Hey, don’t go..” you turn to him and he stretches his hand out, you take it and he pulls you to him, you lay down and he cuddles you from behind “stay” he finishes. You decide to leave this problem to the you of tomorrow so you relax with Who’s Who body warming you and you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever smut, please be nice.  
> Also don't worry, the next two should (hopefully) be King x Reader.


End file.
